Angel the Slayer Vampire
by Yves
Summary: 'bout a Chosen One who was change into a vampire but with a soul. She's here to look for Buffy. What she gotta do with her and what does she wants? Stay tune to find out...
1. Prologue

Hi, I really hope that u would really enjoy tis story. Kinda weird that there is gonna be a new Slayer in town. And she kinda different. Do give me ur reviews, I be looking forward to them. I'll try to upload the next chap soon. So if u luv it, pls bear with my slowness.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
The mist is beginning to lift. As the house at the end of the path became clearer, a swift figure moves toward the house cautiously. Suddenly, a shadow darted across the path into the house. Advancing quickly towards the house, she gave the door a kick. With her Slayer's sense in alert mode, she walks toward the dark hall. As quick as lightning, the shadow started to rain punches and kicks at her. Fighting back hard, she managed to put some distance between the shadow and her.  
  
" Ah… …, one of our kind but… BUT with a damn stinking soul," said the shadow. As it began to advance toward her, a beam of moonlight shone upon it. The vicious face of an ancient bloodsucker.  
  
" Yeah, that's what they all say. The one and only Chosen One. I know. Don't look so shock, that's what I'm. A Vampire Slayer," say Angel Jackerian while looking coolly at the vampire.  
  
" YOU AIN'T EVEN A DAMN HUMAN BUT YOU CAN WALK IN THE DAY," the vampire screamed madly.  
  
" Well, what can I say? How 'bout I'm good and you're bad?" As she finishes speaking, Angel began throwing punches at the vampire then suddenly the vampire gave a lurch and burst into dust.  
  
Surveying her work, she begins to have the same old hollow feeling again. It's kind of lonely to know that she is different from the others. Right, she was a Slayer but then the vampire was also right in sensing that she wasn't human. It was hard trying to keep it a secret for it often came out in battle. Beside a Slayer, she too was a vampire. One that could walk in the day, retains its soul and does not feed on humans. She often wonders what would the Council do to her if they ever found out the truth.  
  
She had to have an answer to her question. The only person who might be able to her was too a Slayer. One that is different from the rest. One that dare to defy the orders of the Council. One that dare to love and hate a vampire. One that has a lifespan longer than all the others. One that still alive. Buffy Summers. That's where Angel had to go.  
  
Next Stop: Sunnydale. 


	2. Chapter 1

Angel the Slayer Vampire  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Edging her way through the crowd at the Bronze, Buffy tries to look for her friends. As she spotted Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya at a table near the back of the room, she started to make her way towards them.  
  
" Hi, guys."  
  
" Hey there, Buff, check out the babe over there. Isn't she something?" said Xander looking dreamily in her direction.  
  
Buffy shot a look at the girl dancing with a bunch of guys. " Sure, she looks great. But if you keep looking at her, I'm sure Anya's gonna gorge your eyes out," motioning at Anya who was making her way back to the table.  
  
" Hey, Buffy, you're here. How is it going?"  
  
" You know what? She kind of reminds me of Faith."  
  
" But Buffy, you ain't dead, are you?" exclaimed Willow.  
  
" Willow, Buff can't be dead if she's here with us," Xander said.  
  
" Who's Faith?" Tara asked.  
  
Willow looked at Tara, " Oh? Faith? She's an ex- Slayer. Don't ask 'bout her in front of Buffy. She might get upset," Willow whispered to Tara.  
  
" Alright, everyone, playtime's over. Let's head home. We got to help Giles in the morning," say Xander, shooing everyone out of the Bronze.  
  
As they chatted along the way home, Buffy sense that everything was not ok. Turning round the corner, a body flew over their heads and hit the broken wooden fence at the side of the street. As soon as the body touches the fence, it burst into dusts. Recovering from her shock, Buffy ran towards the direction that the body came from. Whipping out a stake from under her coat, she ran towards the fighting trio. She attacked the vampire, twirling it around, Buffy immediately slam the stake home into the vampire's heart. Just as the vampire turns to dust, she heard the other vampire screeching. Obviously the other person had finish killing the remaining vampire. She turns to get a good look at the mysterious person. She was as surprised as the others who had join the duo in the alley. It was the girl at the Bronze. 


	3. Chapter 2

Angel the Slayer Vampire  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
" Hey, aren't you the girl at the Bronze?" exclaimed Xander.  
  
" Who are you?" Buffy said, looking curious at the newcomer.  
  
" Me? I'm Angel. Angel Jackerian," says Angel, " I'm looking for a Buffy Summers. Do any of you happen to know her? It's a small town after all."  
  
" I'm Buffy. Who are you?"  
  
" Wow, this is one very small town," Angel said as she whistled lowly. " I'm a Slayer too. If that's what you meant."  
  
Everyone was walking towards Giles's house in grim silence. Unable to bear the silence, Xander asked Angel, " So what are you doing here anyway? Buffy isn't dead, is she?"  
  
" Don't worry. She isn't dead," came the curt reply.  
  
Giles's house was coming into sight. Buffy quicken her pace, as she reached the door, she knock loudly on the door. She too was wondering at the appearance of the new Slayer. And she needed answers now.  
  
Inside the house, Giles walk groggily towards the door, groaning out loud at whom could be bothering him in the middle of the night. He knew that Buffy had gone to the Bronze with the others therefore it would be impossible for her to look for him unless it was an emergency. With that thought, he hurried towards the door, upon opening it, he found himself face to face at a quizzical Buffy.  
  
As she explained about what happen, Giles look curiously at the new Slayer. She seems to be deep in her own thoughts instead of listening to Buffy. But what would a new Slayer be doing here? Although Sunnydale was no peace heaven but things seems to have calm down lately. There weren't as many disappearances as before. There was no sign of any big trouble brewing unless he had been careless.  
  
" Giles, Giles, earth to," said Buffy, waving her hand in front of Giles's face.  
  
" That's enough waving, Buffy. So you're Angel Jackerian?" Giles said, looking strangely at Angel.  
  
" Yeah," came the short reply.  
  
" What are you doing in Sunnydale? Who's your Watcher? Why did he sent you here?"  
  
" Whoa, slow down. I can't answer all your questions at once, can't I? First the answer to your first question. I'm here to look for Buffy. I kind of want to study her.  
  
" What? Study me?" exclaimed Buffy looking very shocked.  
  
" The second question, my Watcher is kind of underground," say Angel, looking miserably, " she was killed by one of the baddies I was battling."  
  
" I'm sorry," Giles said, " But why do you want to study Buffy?"  
  
" Oh, 'cos she different from the rest and she's kind of special."  
  
" Now you sound like a dish. Special of the day," whispered Xander into Buffy's ears.  
  
Buffy elbowed Xander in the ribs and glared at him daring him to make another shrew comment. She felt sorry that Angel had lost her Watcher. Faith had lost her Watcher too before she came to Sunnydale. Now everyone was staring at Angel as though she had lost her mind.  
  
Breaking the silence, Buffy exclaimed, " It's very late already. Why don't we continue this discussion tomorrow? Hey, do you have anywhere to stay?"  
  
" Me? Why no. I'm kind of broke."  
  
Buffy stared at Angel, " You gonna be kidding."  
  
Giving a shrug, " Sorry to disappoint you, but heck, no. Well, my plan was that if I can't find you, I would sleep at the scrap yard."  
  
" She's a crack case," whispered Xander to Willow, " Beautiful but crack up."  
  
" No way, you're not sleeping at the scrap yard. You're sleeping at my house, can she, Giles?" asked Buffy.  
  
" I beg your pardon? Oh, right, Angel. Sure, she'll stay at your house for the present."  
  
They left Giles's house together. As Buffy waved a goodbye to her friends, she walks towards her house with Angel at her side. Buffy invited Angel into her house and beckoned her up the stairs and show her into the bedroom. They sit in silence for a moment then Angel spoke, " Where's the bathroom?"  
  
" The bathroom? Oh, down the hall. We need to talk."  
  
" Thought you never ask? So what do you want to talk 'bout?" Angel asks her.  
  
Buffy looked at her, " Why are you here?" Buffy was confused at the appearance of the new Slayer. 


	4. Chapter 3

Angel the Slayer Vampire  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
" It's kind of strange that there's a new Slayer here, isn't? I mean I know that Buffy isn't the only Slayer in the world but… …" Willow said breaking the dull silence that had been with them since Buffy had left for home with Angel.  
  
" Will," Xander exclaimed, " I'm trying to sort things out here too. I'm as clueless as you're."  
  
" Xander, you're just in love with that new Slayer, are you?" Anya said angrily.  
  
" Let's go home, Anya. 'Nite, Will. 'Nite, Tara."  
  
" 'Bye, Xander. 'Nite, Anya," both of them said together.  
  
Back at Buffy's house, Buffy look questioningly at Angel. " So are you going to tell me why you're here?" Buffy asked again.  
  
" Just these questions? I thought you would have lots of them."  
  
" I've got more questions in my mind, but you're needed to explain them even if it takes the whole night," Buffy said, looking seriously at Angel.  
  
" Ok. You and me, we're both the Chosen Ones, you know that, do you? My ex- watcher was Arlen Zacharetti. She was killed when I got distracted while battling a Lydos. A water demon that kill its victims by disemboweling them underwater. I had lured it out of the water but during the battle a few others of its kind join in the fight. A pair of them dragged me underwater when I managed to disentangled from them… …"  
  
" I'm sorry."  
  
" You don't what it is like to see your Watcher cum best friend being dragged underwater and getting disembowel in it. I wanted to save her; I wanted to kill them all. I couldn't save her. I let my best friend down, my only friend," Angel Jackerian said sadly.  
  
" But you tried, didn't you? There were too many of them. She would understand why you couldn't do it."  
  
" You don't really understand, do you? You've never met Arlen. It would have been better if my Watcher was as old as time itself. But no, Arlen was just twenty. She was so funny the first time she arrived in LA. Didn't know lots of stuffs, never been on a ride before. We used to do tons of stuffs together. She was more like a sister to me," Angel said, looking guilt- stricken.  
  
" I would be upset too if that was Giles. He's kind of like a father to me. I was rebellious at the idea of being the Chosen One at first. He was so patient with me. Although he's too British, of course most of them are."  
  
" You are very different from the others I heard Arlen telling me 'bout. You've a life, friends to depend on, etc. I mean you're extraordinary, you lived beyond eighteen," exclaiming Angel, wide eyed.  
  
" That's stupid," Buffy said exasperatedly, " Just because I lived beyond eighteen… Oh, forget it. Just go to bed."  
  
Throwing the pillow into her face, motioning her to take the bed while she sleeps on the floor. Striding across the room, Buffy switched off the lights and make her way back to her place on the floor. As she burrowed for a comfortable spot on the makeshift bed, she heard Angel whispered in her sleep, " Would you be my friend?" She propped herself up on one arm and look thoughtfully at the figure in bed. Angel, the name hit an aching spot in her heart but that was her past. This Angel here, had serious problems, if untreated, if left helpless, she might sidetrack. She was determined to help her, to be her friend. Emotions sometimes can cause a Slayer her life, but in some cases, emotionless can bring out the dark side of one. It happened before and it can happen again.  
  
As she sank into a deep sleep, she promised herself to help Angel to get on. 


End file.
